Dream Girl - SHINee
Descripción *'Título:' Dream Girl.160px|right *'Artista:' SHINee. *'Álbum:' Dream Girl - The Misconceptions Of You. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Dance Pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Febrero-2013. Video center|400px Onew,Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho, Key Romanización SHINee’s Back eodiseobuteo sijakdwaetneunji geuge jungyohan ge anya jigeum nae nunen neomu wanbyeokhan ne moseubman boineun geol hwesaek bit i sesange ne ibsulman bulgge bitna ibeul matchuryeodeon geu sungan Key/TM ddo ggumeseo ggaene-e ajikdo ne eolguri ireohge saengsaenghande jabatdeon sonui ongiga ireohge ddaseuhande bamimyeon naege dagawa achimi dwemyeon sarajyeo maeil ireohge ddokgati neoreul bonael sun eobtneunde Baby modu ggumin geol aljiman Baby o jebal nal ddeonaji mara Dream Girl sone jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun Dream Girl maeil bam ireohge neol gidaryeo Dream Girl dalkomhi sarangeul soksagigo achimi dwemyeon sarajil Dream Girl jamkkanman meomchwoseo igeon ggumi aninde nunbusin geu miso igeon nega hwaksilhae simjangi nal sikyeo mollae neoreul ddaraga koneoreul don sungan ggumcheoreom neon sarajyeo Oh~ ggum sogui ne eolguri maeil bam ddokgateunde jom deo gakkawojil ddaedo ijen dwen geot gateunde saljjak misoman heulligo geudaero neoneun sarajyeo maeil ireohge ddokgati neoreul bonael sun eobtneunde Baby modu ggumin geol aljiman Baby o jebal nal ddeonaji mara Dream Girl sone jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun Dream Girl maeil bam ireohge neol gidaryeo Dream Girl dalkomhi sarangeul soksagigo achimi dwemyeon sarajil Dream Girl neo eobtneun haruga duryeowo (naeirimyeon ddo itgetjiman) aetage butjababwado amureon yaksok eobsi neon nae gyeoteul ddeon geudae nunbit geudae ibsul boneun neukkim You’’re so beautiful han sungando nege nuneul ddel su eobseo geu eoddeon pyohyeondo neohanteneun ppael su eobseo meoributeo balggeutkkaji geudaen One and only girl hanabuteo baekggaji budeureobge daehaji geudaega nal taekhaneun nare i sesangeun Stop! You’’re my world Dream Girl sone jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun Dream Girl maeil bam ireohge neol gidaryeo Dream Girl dalkomhi sarangeul soksagigo achimi dwemyeon sarajil Dream Girl Dream Girl sone jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun Dream Girl maeil bam ireohge neol gidaryeo Dream Girl uriui sarangeul gieokhago bami gipeumyeon chajaol Dream Girl Español SHINee está de vuelta Cuando comienza no es importante Sólo veo a la perfecta tú en mis ojos En este mundo gris, sólo tus labios rojos brillan El momento en que trato de besar tus labios Key/TM Despierto de mi sueño Tu rostro es todavía tan claro El calor de tu mano que sostengo es todavía cálido Vienes en la noche pero desapareces en la mañana No puedo dejarte ir de esta manera todos los días Nena, sé que todo es un sueño pero Nena, oh por favor, no me dejes Chica de Sueño, parece que pudiera tocarte pero no Chica de Sueño, todas las noches espero por ti así Chica de Sueño, tú dulcemente me susurras amarme Entonces desapareces en la mañana, chica de sueño Espera un momento, esto no es un sueño Esa deslumbrante sonrisa, ese definitivamente tú Mi corazón me hace ir detrás de ti en secreto El momento en que doblas la esquina, desapareces como un sueño Tu rostro en mi sueño es el mismo cada noche Se siente como si pudiese ir un poco más cerca ahora Pero sólo me das una suave sonrisa y desapareces así como así No puedo dejarte ir de esta manera todos los días Nena, sé que todo es un sueño pero Nena, oh por favor, no me dejes Chica de Sueño, parece que pudiera tocarte pero no Chica de Sueño, todas las noches espero por ti así Chica de Sueño, tú dulcemente me susurras amarme Entonces desapareces en la mañana, chica de sueño Tengo miedo de los días sin ti (aunque lo vaya a olvidar cuando la mañana llegue) Trato de aferrarme a ti tempranamente pero sin ninguna promesa, me dejas La sensación de verte los ojos tus labios – eres tan hermosa No puedo sacar mis ojos de ti por un rato Ninguna palabra puede tomar cualquer cosa lejos de ti De la cabeza a los pies, eres la única chica De uno a cien, te trataré bien El día que me eligas es cuando el mundo se detiene Tú eres mi mundo Chica de Sueño, parece que pudiera tocarte pero no Chica de Sueño, todas las noches espero por ti así Chica de Sueño, tú dulcemente me susurras amarme Entonces desapareces en la mañana, chica de sueño Chica de Sueño, parece que pudiera tocarte pero no Chica de Sueño, todas las noches espero por ti así Chica de Sueño, recuerda nuestro amor Cuando la noche entra profundo, ella me encuentra, chica de sueño Hangul SHINee’s Back 어디서부터 시작됐는지 그게 중요한 게 아냐 지금 내 눈엔 너무 완벽한 네 모습만 보이는 걸 회색 빛 이 세상에 네 입술만 붉게 빛나 입을 맞추려던 그 순간 또 꿈에서 깨네-에 아직도 네 얼굴이 이렇게 생생한데 잡았던 손의 온기가 이렇게 따스한데 밤이면 내게 다가와 아침이 되면 사라져 매일 이렇게 똑같이 너를 보낼 순 없는데 Baby 모두 꿈인 걸 알지만 Baby 오 제발 날 떠나지 말아 Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 달콤히 사랑을 속삭이고 아침이 되면 사라질 Dream Girl 잠깐만 멈춰서 이건 꿈이 아닌데 눈부신 그 미소 이건 네가 확실해 심장이 날 시켜 몰래 너를 따라가 코너를 돈 순간 꿈처럼 넌 사라져 Oh~ 꿈 속의 네 얼굴이 매일 밤 똑같은데 좀 더 가까워질 때도 이젠 된 것 같은데 살짝 미소만 흘리고 그대로 너는 사라져 매일 이렇게 똑같이 너를 보낼 순 없는데 Baby 모두 꿈인 걸 알지만 Baby 오 제발 날 떠나지 말아 Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 달콤히 사랑을 속삭이고 아침이 되면 사라질 Dream Girl 너 없는 하루가 두려워 (내일이면 또 잊겠지만) 애타게 붙잡아봐도 아무런 약속 없이 넌 내 곁을 떠나 그대 눈빛 그대 입술 보는 느낌 You’re so beautiful 한 순간도 네게 눈을 뗄 수 없어 그 어떤 표현도 너한테는 뺄 수 없어 머리부터 발끝까지 그댄 One and only girl 하나부터 백까지 부드럽게 대하지 그대가 날 택하는 날에 이 세상은 Stop! You’re my world Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 달콤히 사랑을 속삭이고 아침이 되면 사라질 Dream Girl Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 우리의 사랑을 기억하고 밤이 깊으면 찾아올 Dream Girl Datos Categoría:SHINee